Rebecca (Video Game)
Rebecca is an original character that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Rebecca's life before or as the outbreak began other than she was married to Alvin. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Rebecca is one of the survivors of the group Pete and Carlos seem to lead. She is the wife of Alvin. She is initially distrustful of Clementine, believing her to not only be bitten by a zombie, but also that she might be working for someone. Despite Clementine's insistence otherwise, she remains excessively disdainful of her, especially if Clementine confides in Alvin, and shows a snappy attitude to much of the group as well. When Clementine sneaks inside the group's cabin and enters the bathroom looking for medicine, Rebecca will walk in. While hiding, Clementine overhears her speaking to herself about her baby, which she hopes is 'his', referring to Alvin, implying she had an affair at some point. She becomes very hostile if Clementine brings this up. Pete tries to assure Clementine that Rebecca is just stressed about her baby. "A House Divided" Rebecca will appear in this episode. "In Harm's Way" Rebecca will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rebecca has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Alvin Rebecca is married to Alvin, and her husband seems to be more kind-hearted and compassionate than she. Clementine's arrival at the cabin has apparently increased tensions between the two; both disagree on whether or not to trust the young girl. Further, the possibility exists that the child Rebecca carries isn't Alvin's, and this causes her a great deal of distress. Clementine Rebecca is extremely distrustful of Clementine from the beginning, even going so far as to tell Nick to shoot her as she lays unconscious before the cabin survivors. Though she initially seems more sympathetic to Clementine, suggesting that the group "put her out of her misery" for a potential walker bite and opposing the choice to cut her arm, she soon becomes hostile and distrusting, thinking Clementine was sent by Carver to find her, despite Clementine saying otherwise. She doesn't believe Clementine's claims of her bite being from a dog, or that she has no idea who Carver is. Even after the veracity of Clementine's claims is proven, Rebecca remains antagonistic, implying that the young girl won't be welcome for much longer. Clementine has the opportunity to let Rebecca know that she is aware of her baby's unknown paternity, to which Rebecca will respond by saying "I knew you were going to be a fucking problem." If Clementine talks to Alvin into helping her, Rebecca will be aware of it, and warns her to "stay the hell away from my husband". Pete Pete is understanding of Rebecca's behavior, explaining to Clementine that she's got a lot on her mind, bringing a baby into an apocalyptic world. However, in their interactions in front of Clementine, they always disagree. Luke Rebecca and Luke don't interact much, but it seems that the two don't have a very positive relationship. Rebecca clashed with Luke over letting Clementine stay, as she was an avid supporter of her leaving the camp, and Luke was for having her stay. Also if Clementine says that Luke told her she could stay Rebecca would disregard this and disapprove of Luke making decisions for the whole group. Nick Rebecca and Nick don't interact much, but they both initially distrust Clementine, and agree they should kill her. However, when Nick missed the shot, Rebecca scolds him, saying the lurkers could hear the shot, and Nick clashed back saying she was the one to tell him to shoot her. Sarah Rebecca and Sarah seem to have a stable relationship as Sarah mentions to Clementine that Rebecca is okay as a friend, but too old. Carlos Rebecca and Carlos are not shown interacting often, but are presumed to be fairly good friends or somewhat neutral towards each other, despite Rebecca's often-harsh attitude. Carlos explains that Rebecca was worried that Clementine was working for someone and it was no accident that she came to their house. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" Trivia *She was first seen'' ''in a teaser clip posted on Vine by Telltale Games via Twitter. *She is the third person to be pregnant in the video game. The others being Anna Correa and Christa. **It is unknown who the father is. *If Clementine does not hide when Rebecca's voice can be heard when in the bathroom, Sarah calls for Rebecca and asks what she is looking for. Thus, Rebecca does not go into the bathroom if Clementine does not hide. *She bears many similarities to Larry. **When Clementine first arrived to the cabin, Rebecca was especially distrustful of her, much like Larry was with Lee. **She mistakenly believes Clementine was bitten by a walker, much in the same way Larry believed Duck was bitten. **She holds influence over her husband much like Larry did with his daughter Lilly. **When Pete and Clementine travel to the river, they can discuss Rebecca's attitude, much like how Mark and Lee discuss Larry's attitude. **The Lee/Larry conflict and Clementine/Rebecca conflict are very similar but somewhat the opposite. Near the end of Episode 1, Larry tells Lee that he knows his secret of being a murderer, and that he would tell everyone about it if he steps out of line. Near the end of Episode 6, Clementine will have the option either to tell Rebecca that she knows her secret about her baby, or to keep the secret to herself. Based on the player's choice, she can either tell her that her secret is safe or threaten to use it against her if she steps out of line. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC Category:Contagonist